Sneezing Cold/Gallery/1
A forest drive S1E20 Blaze hops over a hill.png S1E20 Blaze driving through the forest.png S1E20 Blaze goes down a hill.png S1E20 Blaze hops over another hill.png S1E20 Blaze splashes in a puddle.png S1E20 Blaze driving with AJ and Gabby in tow.png S1E20 Blaze drives down a dirt road.png S1E20 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze! S1E20 AJ greeting the viewer.png|I'm AJ! S1E20 Gabby greeting the viewer.png|And I'm Gabby! S1E20 Blaze dodges rocks.png S1E20 Blaze dodges more rocks.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby enjoy the ride.png S1E20 Blaze talks about the forest.png|This forest is one of our favorite places to go driving. S1E20 AJ sees something ahead.png|"Get ready!" S1E20 Incoming hill.png|"Here comes a jump!" S1E20 You should do a flip.png|"Hey, Blaze! See if you can do a flip!" S1E20 Do you want to see me flip.png|Oh Yeah! Do you want to see me do a flip? S1E20 Blaze "Hang on!".png|Alright! Hang on! S1E20 Blaze approaches the hill.png S1E20 Blaze flips through the air.png|Whoo-Hoo! A Case of the Sneezles S1E20 Blaze comes to a stop.png|Yeah! Alright! S1E20 That was great.png|"Nice one, Blaze!" S1E20 Gabby gives a thumbs-up.png|"A perfect landing!" S1E20 Blaze agrees.png|"Yeah! That was awe..." S1E20 Blaze about to sneeze.png|Ah...ah...ah... S1E20 Blaze sneezes.png|ACHOO!! S1E20 Are you okay Blaze.png|"Whoa! You okay, Blaze?" S1E20 Blaze "It was only a sneeze".png|"Aww, sure. It was only a sneeze. Just one little..." S1E20 Blaze about to sneeze again.png S1E20 Blaze sneezes again.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Why am I sneezing.png|"Gaskets! I keep sneezing!" S1E20 Blaze sneezes and does a backflip.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Gabby opens her toolbox.png|"Here, Blaze." S1E20 Let me take a look.png|"Let me take a look." S1E20 Say ahh.png|"Stick out your tongue and say "ahh"." S1E20 Gabby examines Blaze's mouth.png|"Ahhhhhhh..." S1E20 Blaze about to sneeze yet again.png|"Ah, ah, ah..." S1E20 Blaze reverses into a tree.png|"ACHOO!!" S1E20 Blaze lands on the ground, dazed.png|Oh Boy. That’s gotta hurt. S1E20 Gabby "Just as I thought".png|"Just as I thought. Blaze, you've got..." S1E20 Gabby "The Sneezles!".png|"...THE SNEEZLES!!" S1E20 Blaze and AJ "The Sneezles?".png S1E20 What are the Sneezles.png S1E20 Gabby explains.png S1E20 Blaze about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Blaze sneezes and spins in the air.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Blaze drops to the ground again.png S1E20 Don't worry.png S1E20 Gabby searches her toolbox.png S1E20 Gabby shows her medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby about to give Blaze the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby pours medicine oil for Blaze.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Blaze some medicine oil.png S1E20 Blaze tastes the medicine oil.png S1E20 Blaze isn't sneezing anymore.png S1E20 Blaze spins with delight.png S1E20 Blaze is cured.png S1E20 AJ "He looks better to me".png|"Yep! He looks better to me." The Sneezing Monster Machines S1E20 AJ gets a call.png|"Hang on, guys. Someone's calling us." S1E20 Pickle appears on AJ's video watch.png|"Blaze! AJ! Gabby!" Hey, It's Pickle! S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby listen to Pickle's call.png|"Pickle, what's going on?" S1E20 Pickle explains the situation.png|"Something strange is happening. Everyone...is sneezing!" S1E20 Darington appears behind Pickle.png S1E20 Darington about to sneeze.png S1E20 Darington sneezes and rockets backwards.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and goes into a loop.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Zeg speeds backwards on the track.png S1E20 Stripes leaps through the loop.png S1E20 Stripes makes a perfect landing.png S1E20 Stripes about to sneeze.png S1E20 Stripes lands on some barrels.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Stripes rolls out of control.png S1E20 Starla twirling her lasso.png S1E20 Starla about to sneeze.png|Achoo!! S1E20 Starla spinning around.png S1E20 Starla all tangled up.png S1E20 Starla tips over.png S1E20 Crusher passes Starla.png S1E20 Crusher to Pickle "Check it out".png S1E20 Crusher about to sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher stops his sneezing.png S1E20 Crusher tries to talk.png S1E20 Crusher totally about to sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher reverses into some junk.png S1E20 Crusher covered in junk.png S1E20 Pickle says "Gesundheit".png|"Gesundheit!" S1E20 Call ends.png S1E20 AJ realizes the Monster Machines have the Sneezles.png S1E20 Blaze having a thought.png S1E20 Blaze asks Gabby if the medicine oil will work on the others.png S1E20 Gabby "You bet it can".png S1E20 Let's take the medicine oil to our friends.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby board Blaze.png S1E20 AJ says they have to hurry.png S1E20 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S1E20 AJ hitting the gas.png S1E20 Blaze revs up.png S1E20 Blaze sets off.png Let's Hit the Road! S1E20 Blaze jumping and flipping.png S1E20 Blaze on a dirt path.png S1E20 Blaze making a splash.png S1E20 Blaze spinning his tires.png S1E20 Blaze doing a big turn.png S1E20 Blaze heads down another path.png S1E20 Blaze jumping down a hill.png S1E20 Blaze slides down.png S1E20 Blaze on another dirt path.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby "One, two, three, let's Blaze".png S1E20 Blaze jumps on a rock.png S1E20 Blaze jumps on a bigger rock.png S1E20 Blaze jumps on a log.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby being rocked around.png S1E20 Blaze riding the log downholl.png S1E20 Blaze jumps off the log.png S1E20 Blaze approaches a snowy landscape.png To return to the Sneezing Cold episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries